


The Sexual Awakening of Cloud Strife

by Rafira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Adventchildren!Cloud, Cloudcest, Crack, Fingering, Fix It Fic, Future Relationships, Gonna fix it with my dick, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sefikura, Trooper!Cloud, Twinkie Cloud, Virgin!Cloud, blowjob, fixing the compilation with porn, fuckin' in the nibelheim mansion, hot Cloud on Cloud action, implied past tifa/cloud, the Sefikuras Sent Me, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/pseuds/Rafira
Summary: Cloud Strife, the powerful hero of Gaia, has traveled back in time to give this whole Saving the World thing one more try. But for this time around, he has a specific plan and this plan involves his past self, unbeknownst to him.  Luckily, Cloud's willing to put the work in to train his younger self for the role he needs him fulfill.Younger Cloud understands the plan, even if he doesn't understand why. Older Cloud just came to him one night and told him he needed to seduce Sephiroth. Sure, whatever, it's only, like, his wettest dream. Only now - now he's had a sexy fire lit under him.... And Zack happens to be next in line in his path to saving the world.This is fixing The Nibelheim Incident with filthy, filthy smut.---“You don’t seriously think I believe you’ve come from the future to teach me to suck dick and – and that’s going to save the world, do you?” he says, finally.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 58
Kudos: 158





	1. Hot Cloud on Cloud action

Cloud walks down the corridor of Shinra Electric Power Company like owns the place. It’s muscle memory – a few layers, in fact. Complicated overlapping memories, which has taken a long time to adjust to but now he is comfortable sorting through those memories and identifying what came from where. His own memories of being a trooper in these halls – shy and unsure, then after that he recalls Zack’s confident strides, a top dog of SOLDIER, these recollections sit in the back of his head like the hallowed history of these halls. But more recently, he remembers skulking around as part of AVALANCHE, infiltrating Shinra, and then just a few years later coming back when it was a dead company in a decaying city, the ruins of something that was once noble. He has been all these people, at all these different points in time, in this building.

He walks like none of them.

He walks with simple, unhurried confidence. His rubber soles clack satisfyingly against the shiny tiles – a soft noise that echoes around the empty hallway. Even now, in Shinra’s heyday, the building was empty. In the late evening, all the good boys and girls had either gone home or gone to sleep for the night. He was alone to stalk the halls. In the dead of the night, the building was his. No-one sees him unless he wants them to, and no-one will know he came here except the one he came to see.

He goes to exactly where he knew _he_ would be, tonight.

It was easy. More than the intrinsic link he had with anyone with J-Cells, more easily than that - he could conjure up the feelings and memories of that cadet, all those years ago. Young, weak, shy Cloud Strife.

He self-assuredly pushes open the door to the small gym.

Cloud looks up, surprised, as the gym door opened. He was just wiping sweat from his brow after his late-night gym session. He came at this time precisely so he wouldn’t be bothered – later than most people came, so he could lift extra weights in privacy, where they wouldn’t laugh at him. He didn’t expect anyone else to come in.

He barely had time to register that thought before he was being crowded, a hand over his mouth. His hands came up to grasp at the hand and arm on his mouth, but it was simple reflex – his brain had slowed to a halt when he saw the face of the man who had joined him in the room. He could feel his eyes widen, staring. _Bad manners_ , his mum would scold him. But he doubted even she would know what to do right now.

He was staring back at himself.

_He_ waited a beat longer, before asking him a question, in a low voice. “If I remove my hand now, are you going to be cool?”

He nodded his head, minutely.

The other man removed his hand. To his promise, he didn’t make a scene. He just _stared._

Another beat passes, a long moment. The other man doesn’t seem phased. It seems he is giving him a second.

“Cloud, do you know who I am?” His voice. It was his voice. This was so _weird._

He nodded, gulping. He didn’t want to say anything, to acknowledge this situation, but the other man clearly was waiting for him to answer.

“You- you’re me.”

He smirked. “I would have said you’re _me_. But yes. We’re both Cloud Strife.”

“How?” he was unbelievable. This was like something out of a science-fiction show, or one of the many books he had read growing up, while wishing for a better life then the shitty, droll life in Nibelheim. Still, this isn’t exactly what he would have picked for his escape.

“Time travel. I have come from the future, to see you.”

“Okay – sure.” He said, unconvinced. Just rolling with it. “What’s the future like?”

“Straight to the point, huh. Well, to put it bluntly, something terrible’s happened. I’m here because with your help, I think we can fix it. But I need you to trust me.”

He looks at him – the older him is taller – even, just slightly. Or maybe he’s standing straighter, but he looks confident. He is dressed in good quality, fine clothes, the type that Cloud could never afford, no matter if he would even dare wearing them. An earring glimmers in his ears ( _he’s always thought about getting his ears pierced_ ) – is that a wolf head? That’s so cool – he fills out a knitted shirt nicely, neck and collarbone exposed by a pulled-down zip, cool, military-looking pants, and a series of straps that holds a pauldron on. He looks like one of the Firsts – one of the special ones, who wears a custom uniform. Who doesn’t worry about getting told off for having mud on his boots or breaking uniform code. Who people know by name.

So fucking _cool._

And his hair – it looked even cooler too – a bit longer than Cloud’s right now but it looked good like that, not like that pathetic ponytail he used to have, like he had tamed it into something more effortlessly stylish. Even though they had the same hair, he looked like he managed it better somehow. The other Cloud’s face was as delicate as ever, the same face he was used to seeing in the mirror every day with his delicate jawbone and small high cheekbones, but his face looked stronger, a bit more filled out, he even sported a cool little scar on his eyebrow- and the glimmering mako eyes, of course.

He looked strong. He looked strong, and confident. He couldn’t see a sword on him - and of course, if this was him, Cloud in the future, then he’d want a goddamned _sword_ – but he didn’t look unarmed or weak. He looked like he could kill anyone with just a look, or maybe a flex of those strong, filled out arms.

If this was like looking into a mirror into his future – if this is what his future had in store for him – he loved it. His poor, aching arms, doing extra sets after class and still being weaker than everyone else – he was so feeble, so hopeless. But looking at this guy – this cool, hot, strong guy – he thought that maybe, maybe it was all worth it. If this was who he would become.

If this was truly what was waiting for him in the future – he couldn’t help but be sucked in. To believe him. He wanted to believe, _so bad_. He literally couldn’t imagine what other option there was other than time travel. It seemed insane – but – why else would this situation be happening? He wasn’t important enough for someone to go to such elaborate – such _inconceivable_ lengths just to trick him.

The most reasonable explanation is that this other Cloud is telling the truth. Cloud has always been swayed by cooler, older guys. He can’t help it. He can’t help but believe it. Even if it was a lie, he would willingly eat that lie up. It was too good to believe.

Easy. Path of least resistance.

He would believe this clone-time-traveler-whatever, because he had no other choice.

“Okay,” he capitulated, finally. “Okay, say I believe it. So you – so you made SOLDIER, then?”

Other Cloud’s mouth uplifted, just slightly. Even his smile was fucking _cool._

“They call me a hero. If you pull this off – you’ll be even more than a hero.”

“You’re a hero?” he couldn’t help it. His mouth felt dry. It was too much.

“They whisper it when they pass me in the street. It’s,” and Cloud smirked. “It’s pretty annoying. Are you sure you want that?” He didn’t seem like he was bragging, or lying. He just stated it as a fact. A hero, so much a hero that it was annoying? He was so fucking _cool._ Gaia.

“I want to be a hero. Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” He answered, softly. It felt like an embarrassing confession, even to _himself_. He thought of Tifa, eyes sparking in the dark, his stupid promise to her. He could do it, whatever it takes.

“Good.” Other Cloud came closer, close enough that he could feel his breath on his face. He had to look up – just slightly, just a bit up to meet him in the eyes. Mako blue, glowing. The glimmer was entrancing to see.

Other Cloud reached up between them and rested one gloved hand on the side of his face, cupping his cheek. Even through the supple leather of the gloves, it felt warm. He felt comforted by the simple act of contact between the two of them.

Cloud’s fingers gently caressed his cheek. He leaned into the tender touch. When his thumb came to stroke against Cloud’s lower lip he didn’t move, slightly confused by what was happening. Other Cloud’s pushed his pointer and index finger against his lips, and he couldn’t help the pliable way his mouth opened easily to let the fingers slip in, stroking along his twitching tongue.

“You’re a virgin, right?”

“What?” Cloud asked, muffled slightly by the fingers holding his mouth open, crowding his tongue. The question broke him out of the spell slightly, but he still didn’t push Cloud’s fingers out of his mouth. Instead, speaking caused his tongue to play around the leather-clad digits in his mouth, slick and slippery with his own saliva. He felt himself starting to blush.

Other Cloud pulled his fingers out a bit, before shoving them back into his open, waiting mouth. He could feel his drool dripping down his chin, spread out of his mouth by the other’s fingers. He was embarrassed at how wet it had become, so fast.

His older self was crowding him, slowly caging him in with his body, but fear hadn’t kicked in. He felt frozen. He was trapped, pinned by the familiar yet foreign face, the calm expression on the other man’s profile.

“You trust me, right? I’m you, after all….”

He didn’t really want to answer and drool everywhere. The whole situation was surreal _enough_ as it was, meeting his older self in the dead of the night, in the cool of Training Room 3, without addressing the slow coil of heat that was unfurling inside his stomach, or how good it felt to curl his tongue, pliant and wet, around the supple leather fingers slowly fucking his mouth.

“Cloud,” and whispering his name, like a lover might, that sent a bolt of lust down his spine. This man was here for _him_. Stroking his face, touching him, breathing his name intimately and whispering secrets to him in a secret moment. The _power_ , the _confidence_ , they were all desperately coveted traits that were overwhelming him. If he was the prey here, he would happily roll over and expose his belly.

“Cloud,” _he_ repeated, and Cloud realized he was still talking, in that low, confidential tone. “I know you had that huge crush on Tifa, that you wanted to touch her massive tits – and trust me, I’ve squeezed them, licked them, bitten them, fucked them – and I can tell you, that they are as soft and delicious as you’ve imagined. But can you really tell me you’ve been thinking about her lately, with all these hot men around? All the sweaty cadets, full of adrenalin and hormones, jerking off so loudly in the showers? All the office workers, looking so crisp and adult in their expensive suits, who could really use a good fucking? All the Soldiers, with their broad shoulders, who could toss you around and do _anything they wanted_ with you,” and his hot breath tickles his ear so much that he shudders at his words, “Because I know you. And I know you think that.”

He makes a noise, deep in his throat. Hard to do much else, with the fingers in his mouth. They are thrusting harder, and the fingers along his jaw are so strong, holding him in place with just half a hand. His hand must be soaking with his drool at this point.

“You don’t have to kill anyone to do this. You don’t have to be strong, or win a fight – because that’s hard, without enhancements. That’s why you’re here, getting stronger at night. I remember, Cloud. But you just need to be smart, you need to use your skills. Sometimes that means getting down on your knees. It’s not hard, but it’s something that _only you_ can do.”

His other hand tickles down his spine and comes to rest on the small of his back. Pulls their bodies in closer, and a leg comes to wedge itself between his own. He feels it rub at him, friction over the hardness that is starting to swell in his sweats. The pressure feels like sweet relief after listening to the borderline dirty talk.

The fingers are slowly pulled from his mouth, bringing with it a long string of his own saliva. He _moans_ with the loss, surprised by himself at the noise.

Cloud looks pleased with him.

“Ok so far?”

“Yeah,” he answers, slightly shaky.

The other man moves in, and he – he knows this one. He tips his face forward, just slightly, to allow better access to kiss him. But he is surprised by Other Cloud who first licks up his chin, sucking his bottom lip slightly before kissing him properly. He lets himself go pliant, getting swept up in the current.

He’s so _forceful_ with his tongue, holding Cloud’s chin and plunging deep in his mouth, exploring and licking. He feels clumsy at first, just trying to go along with the flow and copy his motions. His chin is released, and he is able to move his face, changing angles slightly and rubbing their tongues together. He is rewarded by a firm grab on his ass, the pressure causing their groins to rub together. He realizes now that this is probably meant to be a lesson, so he does his best to learn.

When Other Cloud nibbles at his lip he copies it, and feels the older man smile into his mouth. Emboldened, he sucks on his tongue, and a hand tightens in his hair at that. The feeling of being held is so arousing, and he dares to finally move his hands, reaching out to feel the firm, strong upper arms of his older self. He grinds their groins together and is pleased to feel the other man groan into his mouth. It is the first noise he has made, and it feels like a personal victory.

When Cloud pulls back, slowly, he clings to him and pants slightly, the stronger man feeling like an anchor. That kiss was the single hottest, most erotic thing he has ever experienced. Virgin? Yeah, no shit. This was the extent of his sexual experience, making out with his future self, and it was so much better than anything he had ever imagined.

Older Cloud’s hand has returned to cupping his cheek, softly. He doesn’t look as hot and bothered as he feels, but he surely has heaps of experience with this sort of thing. He thinks about the things he talked about doing to Tifa and tries not to blush harder. He’s sure a little kissing is like no big deal to him.

“That was good, you did good,” he tells him. The praise makes his chest feel tight with happiness. Compliments were few and far between these days.

“Thank you,” he says, flushed.

“You’re ready to learn something else, I think.” He looked in those eyes trustingly, basking in the praise of the other man.

Cloud’s hand trails back up to rest on his shoulder, the other hand still in his hair. He pushes down, hard enough to be a suggestion.

He finds himself sinking to the floor on his knees, hands sliding down the other man’s firm, hard body as a guide. He can fill the muscles, lean and tense, under his shirt.

He looks up to see Cloud looking down at him, a faint smile on his face. He looks straight ahead, to the bulge in the other man’s pants. He can almost feel heat emanating off it.

“Just do what feels natural.”

He swallows, lets his hand come to rest on the clothed package. Definitely feels warm. It’s just dick, nothing to be scared of. He reaches up, and unbuckles the belt, opening it slightly to tug his pants down slightly. His shirt, untucks, reveals a taut and ripped stomach, slightly more tanned than his own pale hands. The skin looks smooth but is marked with scars, a warrior’s body. It matches his toned arms.

He pulls down the plain, black briefs – but even then, noticing how fine the fabric is, higher-quality cotton than anything else he knows. He slowly revealed trimmed blonde pubes, and a hard dick that flops out when released from the underwear.

His own dick. It looked exactly the same as the one he sees every day.

He guesses the rumors about mako making your dick bigger aren’t true then.

He feels slightly more familiar with realizing it was just _his dick_ , afterall. He takes it in his hand, stroking it slightly. Feeling the smooth skin, the weight, the way it jumps just like his does.

Looking up, he sees him looking down at him, mako-bright eyes shining through fine eyelashes. Waiting.

He leans forward, to lick a stripe down the shaft of it. The length of it, all the familiar veins, still there, just mirrored.

It’s strange – he’s so familiar with his own dick, but it’s weird to be on the other end of it. On the other hand, he knows all the sensitive bits – he knows he likes playing with his head – so he lathes his tongue over it, and was rewarded with a small moan, hands in his fingers, stroking gently like he was a pet or something. He kind of likes that.

“Good, that’s good.”

Encouraged, he worked it eagerly, swallowing again before opening his mouth and trying to suck the length in. It’s surprising how easily and smoothly he can get the cock in his mouth, and good how the weight feels on his tongue. From moans and gasps overheard in the locker room he remembers he needs to be careful of his teeth and wraps his lips in slightly to cover them from scraping or pain.

He works back and forth on the head, small bobs, trying to get the hang of it while he holds the rest of the dick in his fist, stroking it gently. His other hand has come to rest on other Cloud’s taut stomach, fingers almost subconsciously stroking at the muscles there.

He worked at it eagerly, turning his head this way and that to try and fit the whole thing in his mouth. It was hard, but the more he kept trying the better he was becoming, taking more and more on each pass. The full feeling of the cock in his mouth wasn’t uncomfortable, but he knew from the locker room that his dick wasn’t particularly big, so if he needed to become better, he needed to handle bigger dick than this. If his future self had made the whole trip to help him, he was going to take this lesson seriously.

Besides, the way it slid in and out of his mouth, the pressure and control he had with his hands and his face, the way he felt like he was working it with his whole body, lifting up on his knees to get a better angle, better grip – it felt good. It even tasted good in his mouth, salty-skin with the slight hint of precum leaking out. It was hot and wet inside his mouth, and he was thoroughly enjoying sucking it.

His own erection was hard in his pants, tenting his training pants in an obvious outline, but he ignored it willfully without daring to rub against Other Cloud’s leg or touch himself. There was something extremely arousing about it.

He looked up again, other Cloud’s eyes half-lidded and fogged with lust as he looked down at him. He pulsed his tongue down the soft, spongey head again, watching the other man twitch with pleasure.

The older Cloud’s hands, both firmly twisted in his wild blonde hair, starts to force his head faster, harder on his cock. He finds himself struggling suddenly at the pace, bracing himself on the other’s hips. He looks up, imploring him with a plea in his eyes.

“Just concentrate on sucking,” he instructs him, voice tense.

He continues to face fuck Cloud, who finds himself choking, coughing but without much opportunity to recover. He takes his advice and works on opening up his throat and his mouth, letting himself be used as he needed to be. It’s overwhelming, without having control, without being able to breathe freely. The cock is pushed back in his mouth repeatedly, hitting the back of his throat. He tries not to choke on it, and just concentrates on breathing.

He tries to inhale through his nose, but it is mostly pushed into a push of blonde pubes, more trimmed than his own, hair brushing against the other man’s well sculpted six pack as the entirety of his cock is pushed in his mouth.

He tries to fight the tears he feels building up, relieved when he hears the man above him give out a shaky moan. He feels the pace become stuttered and tastes the first burst as it shoots deep in his throat.

As the dick slips from his mouth and he tries to catch his breath, Other Cloud’s hand pushes back his fringe free of the splash zone, angling his face up, and the other hand pumps the last dregs of cum from his pulsing cock with practiced ease. It hits his lips, his cheek, mixing with the cum dripping from his mouth in a drooly mess.

Salty. He finds himself licking it up, trying to capture it. He leans forward and slurps it off the dick the other man’s cock, where he’s so helpfully rubbing it against his cheeks, creating more of a mess.

He leans back on his thighs, breathing heavily, the noise echoed from above. He looks up. Older Cloud is flushed, too. Not as flushed as he knows he is, blushed red, drooly cum all over his face and dripping from his lips, down his chin. He wipes his mouth and face with the back of his hand, collecting the last of the mess, licking it up. Getting his breath back.

“You don’t seriously think I believe you’ve come from the future to teach me to suck dick and – and that’s going to save the world, do you?” he says, finally.

“Why did you do it, then?” Other Cloud asks, unphased.

He sighs.

“I … well, I wanted to. I’m sick of being a virgin.”

The older Cloud slowly lowers himself, until they’re both crouching on the floor together. Eye level again, but he far more debauched than the other, face still pink and sticky.

“I can help you with that.” In that tone again, the confident, sexy tone of an older man. His cock is still rock hard, from just sucking dick. The illicitness of it only adds to his arousal.

“I’m just,” he hesitates. “I don’t want you to fuck me. I’m afraid it will hurt.”

“You’ve put your fingers inside before, right?” the older man soothes. “It’s just like that, just bigger – if you want to be a SOLDIER, you have to do things that you’re scared of, sometimes. You want to, right?”

“…Yeah.” Out of anyone, at least he can trust Cloud – _himself_ , to tell him the truth, and to take care of him, even if he did just cum all over his face mere moments ago. He couldn’t complain too much, he had liked it after all. He supposed that Cloud must also enjoy that, then. He imagined the other man with semen dripping on his face, still with that same unflustered expression, mouth slightly open, and felt his cock jump a bit.

“I’ll use my fingers. If we do this now, you don’t have to be embarrassed or scared with anyone else.”

“Yeah.” He nods, swallowing. “Sounds good.”

Older Cloud was crowding him again, getting all up in his grill without a care for his personal space. His breath felt hotter than before, eyelids a bit lowered, but still the same intense, smoldering mako glow. He felt trapped again, like prey. His heart stuttered in his chest.

The other man reached into a side pocket, and pulled out something, tightly coiled and dark. He unfurled it, into a thin, fine blanket. He spread it out, on the vinyl matting of the gym floor. He gestured for Cloud to get on it, and he obediently shuffled onto it. It felt soft and clean under his hands, and he rubbed it in between his fingers subconsciously.

“Did you bring rose petals, too?” he jokes, and gets a small smile in return.

“Always be prepared…. that’s a good lesson too.”

Older Cloud was bracing above his body, effortlessly supporting his entire weight with one hand. He brought his other hand to his mouth, tugging that leather glove off with his teeth (and the glint of those white teeth biting down on the leather was strangely erotic – or was he just so turned out that everything felt sexy right now?), letting it fall to the ground, and ran his now naked hand down softly down the thin fabric of Cloud’s gym tee. The touch was light, to the point of almost ticklish, skimming down his body to play with the edge of the shirt, fingers stroking his soft skin under.

Cloud, pinned below him, felt like he was about to shake apart with anticipation, and didn’t know what to do with his hands. So he reached up, cupping the other Cloud’s hand with his palm like _he_ had done to him not so long ago, and reached up for a kiss. He was half expecting to be told off for doing something he was asked to do, but instead Older Cloud made a pleased, soft noise into his mouth and parted his lips gently.

He was giving Cloud control, the initiative. He kissed the older man smoothly, demonstrating everything he had learned mere minutes ago. He rolled his tongue inside his mouth, licking inside in the way he had enjoyed it. he sucked on his tongue, moaning as Cloud’s hand stroked comfortingly up his belly, slowly exposing more of his flat stomach as he pulled the edge of the shirt up with him.

When he pulled back slightly to bite at Cloud’s lip, the older man started moving his mouth away from his face, drifting along his jawline, alternating between nipping, licking and kissing. He sucked, gently just where his jaw met his neck, the spot strangely sensitive.

He pulled away to ease Cloud’s top off, leaving his body exposed. He wanted to cover his chest, hide from the older, stronger man. His body is so undefined, his hips so skinny. So unmanly. Other Cloud could clearly see the hesitancy in his actions and his face – he surely had felt this way before, even if it _was_ a long time ago, judging by the state of his body and he looks down at Cloud with understanding and sympathy. He leans down to place a gentle, tender kiss on Cloud’s forehead, shocking him slightly.

“I’m going to tell you what nobody told me when I was your age. Sure, all the soldiers look so strong and manly, and you look different from the troopers, so delicate. But that's what makes you so much more desirable.” He was stroking Cloud’s body again, spreading his warm hand out wide to cover more surface, fingers trailing down the gentle indent in the middle of his slowly burgeoning abs, nearly able to cover half of his width with just one hand. Cloud felt himself arching into the touch slightly, the feeling of being caressed just so satisfying, so intimate. He had a hand on the other’s shoulder, holding himself steady.

“There's not one person in this building that wouldn’t fuck you, if given the chance. They may have even taken passes at you and you didn't even realize, so caught up in your own self consciousness that you can’t believe anyone would think of you that way. They can find any manly man to fuck or be fucked by, but you're not a manly man. You’re _pretty,_ and that’s _sexy_. These hips- “ and he grasps Cloud’s hips, _hard,_ harder than he would expect, his fingers like iron bars, and being manhandled so firmly nearly has him moaning, if he didn’t bite his lip at that moment, holding it in.

“These hips are made for grabbing. This mouth –“ and he runs his fingers on his reddened lips, open and panting softly – “They look great wrapped around a dick. These beautiful eyes, and your pale skin, and your plump ass. You’re small, and you’re delicate, and you’re incredibly desirable, if you learn to just lean into it. Let it be your strength.”

And he _feels_ it, he feels desired with this older man braced against him, close enough that he can feel his hot breath, boring into him with intense, lustful eyes, easing his pants off. He lifts his hips, allowing them to pool around his ankles and kicking them off with his feet. His cock is now gratefully free and standing to attention, flushed with blood, even if he feels so exposed and laid bare, completely naked on a blanket in the gym.

The feel of the strength above him, under his fingers, muscles solid like rock, the other man fully clothed in clear contrast to his own nudity. It’s exhilarating.

Older Cloud’s mouth returns to his neck, kissing down his collarbone as he pulls Cloud’s leg up to his body, holding it at a right angle with a clear, silent instruction of _keep it there_ as he releases it. Then he kisses him again, firmer this time, and it feels like he is trying to kiss the nervousness out of him as the older man pushes his tongue into his mouth, a bit rougher than earlier. He can hear him reaching back into one of the many pockets on his belt, and opens one eye to see a lube bottle being placed on the ground between his legs.

_Be prepared, indeed._ He thinks, cheekily.

At least he knows what to expect, as he hears the click of the lid, and a few moment later feels one slick finger touching his entrance. He can’t help the slight flinch, and Cloud rises up slightly to watch him, as the finger circles, teasing his puckered hole. He holds his gaze, as he feels the digit push easily, slowly sinking in. It feels different to when he does it himself, but still just as teasing, like the hint of something better coming.

“How many have you put in yourself?” Cloud asks casually, pumping the finger slightly, twisting and curving it inside himself. It is distracting when he doesn’t know what it’s going to do.

“T-two,” he murmurs, arching slightly.

“Two, okay.” And with that, another finger is added, smoothly slipping in next to the other. It doesn’t burn, or hurt, it feels easy. But the pressure, the feeling, it is building rapidly as he adjusts to the feeling of the two fingers opening up inside him, rubbing his inner walls.

Other Cloud removes his other hand from the floor, and he realizes with a start that he was now holding himself up with his legs, and Cloud’s hand on his shoulder might be balancing him but he would definitely be able to support himself without. He pulls off the other glove without hesitation and reaches up to tweak at Cloud’s nipple. He had never done that to himself before, and the sudden feeling sent a spark all the way down his stomach and into his neglected cock. He didn’t realize how sensitive that part of him would be.

“A-ah!!” he moans, arching his back. The fingers inside him are moving faster and harder, pumping inside him. He’s not sure how much lube was used, but he feels wet and slick down there, everything sliding easily without resistance.

“I’m going to use three now, okay?” he tells him, watching carefully.

“Okay –“ Cloud moans, moving his leg up again to allow better access. He feels the third finger add to the two, more than he had ever had before. It stretches him, and he feels so full in such a good way.

“Feel okay?” Cloud checks in on him, voice low.

“Yeah,” he sighs out.

Then the fingers _twist_ , and he’s moving it in such a way that rubs directly against his prostate, which he’d only really be able to tickle at before.

He _moans_ , loud and unchecked, into the cool evening air. He feels his body moving on its own, rubbing back against those fingers, which are relentlessly fucking his insides.

“That’s it, that’s good,” he is praised again, and he opens his eyes to realize he closed them, and that he is panting hard. The difference between what he could do to himself and what this man could do with just one hand is mind-blowing, and there he was, casually braced above him, finger-fucking him with an unreadable expression on his face, fully dressed in direct contrast to his own naked, panting body.

Older Cloud leans down, tweaking one nipple and lathing the other with his hot mouth, teeth rolling the small bud in his mouth, tugging a bit.

He is moaning, rolling back on the blanket, his hands are both on Cloud’s covered shoulders, gripping, scratching through the fabric. His legs have fallen open of their own accord, and he is angling his ass to hold it higher for easy access, allowing that delicious angle that rubs right against his prostate and has moans falling from his mouth so easily.

“You want to move back with them. Moan, good boy, tell them how good it feels. Does it feel good?”

“It feels so good,” Cloud moaned, eyes closing again of his own accord. He forced them open again, not wanting to miss any moment. He could hear it – too, the squelch of his ass being roughly fingered, the lewd noises punctuated by his unchecked moaning. He felt so entirely stimulated.

“Tell me what you want,”

“Harder, please,” he begged, easily.

“Good boy.”

And his fingers were rubbing roughly inside him, harder, faster, hitting that spot that made Cloud groan. His hips were bucking up, his hands clenching at ribbed fabric above him. Nothing had even touched his cock but he felt so _good_ , he felt pressure building inside him, in his stomach and in his ass.

“Please, please!” he moaned, panting.

“You beg so good for it, you’re doing such a good job.” His words were hot, a silky praise against his ears.

Above him, hovering, Cloud was smiling. He looked so handsome, so in control, even when he was finger fucking him into submission. Cloud felt a bit embarrassed, so exposed and spread out like that. But in a way, that was hot too. The uniform, the control, he wanted it.

He snaked a hand down to his cock, but the other Cloud batted it away easily. He took both his hands and in one of his and held them above his head. His grip was so strong – he struggled but it felt like steel – like the weights that the SOLDIERS lifted. He couldn’t even budge it. The helplessness made his cock twitch.

The fabric of the blanket is starting to gather under his waist, bunching due to his unrelenting thrusting back against the fingers deep inside him. His entire body feels eager to cum, coiling up like a spring.

“Hey, no touching,” he is gently admonished.

“Please let me cum,” he begs, moaning, panting.

“You can cum, but you need to do it from your ass,” he was told, the older man matter of fact about it.

“I can’t!”

“Gaia, yes you can. Surely you’d believe me with that? You’re so _so_ sensitive, with just my fingers in you. Think about a cock in your ass, you don’t think you could cum from just being fucked in the ass? You take it so well, don’t you? How good it feels to have this inside you?” he twists his fingers again, pumping harder, faster. He feels like he’s being churned up inside, the pressure directly against his prostate with every stroke.

Cloud moaned at his words. He could barely imagine how a dick would feel better than this - but then again, he could definitely how much more he had loosened up. A big cock – someone like Sephiroth’s – how good would that feel? He bet the other man was fucking _huge_. He could churn him up inside, mold him to his dick – he wanted that so bad – to be messed up, fucked and manhandled like a piece of meat – used by the other man –

He moaned, twitching. He was so close. His cock was leaking everywhere, making a mess.

Above him, Cloud was still watching, mako-bright blue eyes piercing into him. Getting fucked by a SOLDIER. Is that what it’s like? Would they want him on his back or on his knees? Would it be the same, with Sephiroth moving over him? Would his green eyes bore into him like Cloud’s did? What about Zack? Would he hold him down, pull his hair? He heard Angeal had a massive cock, could he take something like that? Would they want to fill him up with cum, make him scream and moan like this?

The older man released Cloud’s hands, with a warning look that meant _don’t move_ , and the hand snaked down to his chest, where it cruelly twisted his nipple, _hard_. Cloud came with a shocked cry, exploding over himself. He couldn’t believe how much cum came out, or how tender he felt, body still shaking with aftershocks. He watched, coming down slowly from his post-orgasm bliss, as the other Cloud wiped his hand off onto the corner of the blanket.

It felt _amazing_. He had spent so many hours jacking off as a teen – hiding where he could away from his mum – and it was harder in Midgar but he still found time when he could.

He never imagined how much better he could feel with another person. He was tired, his entire body wrung out, from just this. He couldn’t imagine how much better it could feel – but he wanted to. The possibilities were exciting. Almost enough to make him aroused again.

Older Cloud eased himself down to lie next to him, perched on his side, an amused smile on his face. It was strangely intimate, and the other man gently stroked his sweaty, disheveled hair. Cloud twisted, slightly, to face him. He could feel his own cum slowly dripping down his stomach, in thick rivulets.

“You did so good. You looked great.”

“Ah – thank you,” he panted, feeling his heartrate slowly, slowly decrease. He felt like he had run a marathon. “So uh, what did you need me to do?” He felt so pliable and fucked-out. He’d agree to anything right now.

“Hm, straight to the point?” Cloud’s fingers scratched gently at his scalp, and he moved into the touch. “In about a week, you’re going to a mission to Nibelheim with General Sephiroth, Zack Fair, and some other randoms that don’t matter. I need you to fuck Sephiroth.”

Cloud blinked at him, shocked. “They’re sending me to _Nibelheim_? With _Sephiroth_? And you want me to _fuck him_?” His voice pitched higher, incredulous.

“Yep, seduce him. You can keep practicing before that if you want, but you need to fuck him.” He took his chin in his hand, fingers firm. “You’re a sexy little thing, skinny with a nice ass. Make him want to stuff you full of cock. I need you to distract him.”

“And that will save the world?” he asked.

“Hell yeah it will.”


	2. Me Gonaga Cum

Chapter 2 – Me Gonaga Cum

He feels different. Not physically, no. He certainly hasn’t lost any hymen protecting his precious _butt virginity_ from being taken by his time-travelling, sexy, future self, and the whole thing hasn’t magically made his noodle arms any stronger, or anything like that. It’s just his perspective that has changed. Sure, Future Cloud came and rocked his world, and blew his mind by showing him what the future may hold in store for him. But he also explained to Cloud in excruciating detail that he didn’t have to wait until then to be confident or sexy. That he could use what he has now, and that people would _want_ that.

He felt like he was standing at the mantle of a doorway, ready to enter a terrifyingly sexy future.

Other Cloud had fingerbanged his entire, horny world open.

In the morning, his fellow cadets rush around him, getting ready. He moves with him, on autopilot. Buttons up his uniform, lacing up his boots, tucking in his scarf. Tightening the silly little ankle-strap thingos.

They don’t know that last night he was on his knees, swallowing cum. They don’t know that he was writhing around on mats, begging for release, glowing mako eyes above him.

But he does.

He thinks about that other man. If that was him, if that was his future – then he had to get there, somehow. Just like the muscles would come, the skills, the confidence, he would have to train that too.

So he stands up straighter. Pushes his ass out, just a little bit. Tries to listen more, hesitate less. He’s not sure if it’s working or not, but strangely enough he feels better.

Mind over matter, that whole thing?

If confidence was key this entire time, he’s gonna be fucking pissed at how much time he spent being shy and selfconcious.

A new earring glints in his ear. The pain was nothing, easily cured away from the piercer. He’s angry at how easy it was and how long he put it off. He catches it shining in the mirror and tries not to preen too much.

It’s hard, when he looks in the mirror. His face is so similar, yet so, so different from the smirking, confident, strong Cloud that had braced himself over his body just two nights ago.

A part of him recognizes how fucking easily influenced he is. This is exactly why he is here in SHINRA in the first place – a poster of Sephiroth, looking so extremely _lickable_ from the bottom of his shiny boots right up to his ridiculous fringe. He’s here because he wants to be something he’s not, not yet at least.

It’s easier to admire someone who is _literally_ him.

But still, he doesn’t want to copy that Cloud entirely, imprinting on him like some sort of baby duckling finding a new mum to follow. He needs to figure out the rest himself.

Other Cloud left him that night, with no promise that he would ever see him again. He vanished. He could have just been some sort of hallucination, save for the crunchy, dry cum he had to wash out of his hair the next day.

That…. _Probably_ wasn’t possible if it was a hallucination.

He wondered where Other Cloud went during this times? Did he go back to his own time, job done? Or was he hanging around. Hmmm.

On the way to the showers, they walk past Training Room 3. The same room where he had been spread out, naked and on display, clinging to shoulders stronger and harder than his.

He takes his time in the shower room after training today. His normal procedure is to rush through the whole thing, embarrassed and ashamed of his body, being so smaller, and less defined that the others in his class.

But this time he is unhurried. He doesn’t particularly _look_ , but instead allows his eyes to be open, and takes in what is going on around him. Tactics, some shit like that. In the communal shower block, everything is on display. And he catches those looks – other troopers, eyeing his ass, and the curve of his slender back as he twists his body a bit unnecessarily just to scrub at it. Lather courses down his pale skin. It feels good. He feels _good._

How had he never seen it before? So caught up in his own insecurities that he didn’t notice the way the others looked at him?

He was fuckable _. Gaia._

It’s like a whole new world had opened up for him.

The time passes in a blur. Days have past since his brush with his future self, but he feels wound up, tense, but also strangely relaxed. None of his fellow troopers have commented on his changes, but he takes stock of brushes against him, of heated gazes. They seem to weigh far more, now. He feels like he’s playing a different game. The classes go on, but he’s running different strategies in his mind then the pincer maneuvers then laid out by old, decaying Commanders in his classes.

He doesn’t want to fuck his fellow cadets – well, it’s an option, but his eyes are on the prize. But their glances, their clear lust towards him _fuels_ him, like mana running through his veins. They’re just inflating his ego. He feels powerful, a tiny, sexy petite twink in a SHINRA trooper uniform.

Before he knows it, it’s Thursday. He has a longstanding appointment with SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair.

Zack, the newest sweetheart of SHINRA. He had flown through the ranks of SOLDIER, under the wing of the absolute beefcake Angeal Hewley – who, now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really seen around for a while.

Zack, who had a million gigawatt smile and a surprisingly gentle attitude. He had somehow taken it upon himself to train Cloud like Angeal once had for him, although they had only met a handful of times. Zack had delighted him every time, so easily teasing him out of his shell and bringing him to laugh, for the first time in a very long time, even in the first time they had met.

His time with Zack, his cherished Thursday night extra training, had turned out to be a highlight in Cloud’s week. Especially when he had a struggle of a week, Zack could always manage to make getting all the way to Thursday night worth it.

Still, this had been a week like no other. He still got the same average scores in swordsmanship, he still ended up on the mat, on his back _(hah_ ) in hand-to-hand as often as he had, but he didn’t feel that desperately pathetic despair clinging to his heart anymore, bringing him down. He was powered by the knowledge that his hard work _would_ pay off, because he had seen it. He was fuelled by the strength he had in the present, to make his future something better. Something closer to what he had imagined when he left Nibelheim for a better life, for a better future.

Zack had no idea. He had no clue of the powerful horny energy that was running through Cloud, that had been recently awakened and had been consuming his every waking moment.

How did he see Cloud? As a delicate little boy with no chance of SOLDIER, or with the same lustful glances of his fellow troopers? He hadn’t a chance to see before, and it was hard to see when Zack was instructing him.

Either way, either Zack was training him because he saw _some sort of potential_ in his mediocre swordsmanship skills tempered only by his unfailing determination, or because he saw what Other Cloud heavily implied others saw in him. That is, kissable, pliant lips and a great fucking ass.

He didn’t know which it was, but he was prepared to find out.

Zack greets him as usual, gracefully lifting from where he was lazily crouched on the ground. He wondered, with a snort, if he had been doing squats. It seemed like that was Zack’s version of staying still – he wondered if the older man had some sort of attention disorder, or maybe he was just full of beans.

“Cloud!” he greeted, and it was the most genuinely happy greeting Cloud had had all week. This week, every week.

He was so pleased to see Zack that he forgot about his weeklong mission to be _sexy_. He trotted over to the older man, pleased to see him. He listened happily as Zack yammered on about his week, talking a mile a minute. He wondered if no-one else gave Zack the time of day to actually talk about all the ridiculous things he wanted to talk about – silly comments about monsters he thought, the fellow SOLDIERS and Turks he teamed up with, general thoughts and feelings. Zack seemed to have no filter. It was refreshing, how open and honest he was.

He smiled, easily. It was so good with Zack. He had – and Gaia, it felt pathetic admitting this – but he had never had a friend he trusted before now. Even his tenuous friendship with Tifa felt like it was circumstantial. He trusted Zack, wholly. He doubted the other man _knew how_ to lie, let alone being able to pull it off. He was too honest. Was Cloud being naïve? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out if this was wrong.

After Zack had rapidly updated him with every ongoing situation from the past seven days, he was ready to assist Cloud with his training.

Again, past Cloud would have appreciated the energy the older man was giving him, even if he thought this was a bit futile given Cloud’s pathetic swordsmanship skills. His improvement was far too slow - would it be fast enough for the SOLDIER exam?

But today he knew that he must have gotten in. After all, Future Cloud said he was a capital-h Hero, and he had the SOLDIER glow. He has to get in. Something that his trainers or Zack taught him had to sink in.

So he lets Zack’s direction soak in. He takes it all in – the gentle touches to his stance, the way he holds his training sword. The silly little anecdotes he drops when he’s not distracted midway through telling his story.

Zack’s forearms encircle him from behind, correcting his posture. He glances down at the arms. He might not be as ridiculously jacked as General Hewley (‘daddy’, if overheard locker room babble is to be believed), but his arms are _thick_ , all muscle and mako-pumped blood, wider than he could wrap his hand around. Does he just have small hands? Maybe. He’s small, he acquiesces.

Still, he can’t help but wonder. His arms, so thick. How much bigger, how much thicker is his cock than Cloud’s? Surely, surely it’s bigger. It can’t not be. He’s not, _l_ i _ke, self conscious_ about it. He’s a _tiny_ guy, he gets it. His dick’s not tiny. _He moogled it, ok?_ It’s roughly average. Maybe slightly under. But that’s still _technically_ roughly average. He’s fine with that. If he’s being topped, it doesn’t need to be huge. He’s fine.

Fuck, he got distracted again. Mind in the gutter. Zack’s cock. He bets it’s proportionate. _You know what they say – big squats, big dick?_

Zack’s hands are on his sword, on his elbows. They are so warm, radiating heat. He bumps him accidentally, a few times when adjusting his form. His body is so warm and solid against his own slender figure.

Before, before he wouldn’t have questioned it.

But now…

He pushes back, the next time Zack does it. Bumps into his warm, solid body. It’s like a fucking steel post, so unmovable. So strong.

“Sorry,” he breathes. Not turning around. Not daring. Not yet.

“You good?” Zack asks. He’s always cared. He’s so – so tender. So caring. It warms Cloud. Gives him strength, fires him for one hot second. Tempered.

Zack’s hands are on him, anchoring him. One, at his shoulder. Safe, safe. One rests at his hip. He can feel the touch. It burns him, like a brand. _So fucking hot._

When he speaks and Cloud is against him, his voice rumbles through his entire body. Cloud can feel it, like electric through him. Warm, warming him.

He has always been so gentle, sweet, tender with Cloud. No-one has treated him like Zack. Cloud remembers other Cloud suggesting everyone wants to fuck him, in that casual way that suggests it’s normal for pent-up Super SOLDIERS. He's so touchy, that's just how he is. But maybe?

Other Cloud had been so blasé about sex. Maybe SOLDIERS are just like that. Maybe they’re all fucking. He wonders- he wonders if Zack is like that too. Like, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Just a go with the flow thing. It’s just sex, it doesn’t have to be a proposal. Sometimes it’s just two humans, rutting against each other.

He realizes with a start that he’s still pressed, back to ass, against Zack’s body. It feels good.

“You’ve seen distracted today,” Zack says. His voice tickles his ear.

“Yeah – “ he finds himself saying. “Sorry – I just can’t help it.”

“Can’t help what?”

There’s no going back. He’s there, he’s thinking about what Zack dick might look like, taste like. A cock he hasn't spent his entire life beating off. Its nearly enough to have his mouth watering.

“It’s hard to concentrate with your body against me like this.” He doesn’t even think the words. They just come out.

One beat.

Two.

“Yeah?” he finally says, slightly more breathily then before.

Cloud rotates, slowly, in his arms. He lets the practice sword fall from his hand. It hits the ground with a dull thunk.

“Yeah.” He says. He thinks of strong, confident, older Cloud. He looks up, twisting his head to slowly, shyly, look into Zack’s intense eyes. “Because it makes me want to touch you.”

Zack’s expression, so easy to read. His lips, parted slightly. He wants this, it’s painted on his face. Cloud can work with this.

He can feel shyness trying to sink in but throws it to one side. He turns fully, facing Zack. He’s a full head shorter, but still able to look comfortably into Zack’s eyes. For the second time in his life, he is grateful for his shortness. There’s something unbelievably sexy about having a SOLDIER above him, bearing down on him.

They’re so close. Zack is staring straight at him. Not even looking away.

“If you let me suck your cock, I’ll be able to be thinking about it… please?”

Zack, confident, strong Zack, he looks shocked to hear Cloud say it. Heck, Cloud was shocked he managed to get it out of his lips. But he recovers quickly. Sure, he has a bit of a blush, but it is the same smile on his face that he’s used to.

“Well – when you ask that nicely, how can I say no?” Zack murmurs. He wonders if other Cloud was right, about his skinny waist and his tight ass.

So he reaches up, and places both his hands on Zack’s broad, firm chest. Before he has a chance to psych himself up, he lets himself slowly sink down onto his knees in front of Zack. He tries to do it as _sexily_ as he can, popping his ass out. Already, he can see the front of his loose slacks swelling, slowly. He looks up at Zack – he’s watching intensely, stormy blue eyes glowing in his piercing gaze. Meeting his eyes, trying to exude confidence – no, _sexy_ confidence. He places his hand on the bulge there. He can feel Zack’s cock jump through his pants at the touch. He sees a hint, just a hint of tongue peeking out from Zack’s mouth. He doesn’t seem to realize he’s doing it.

His glance up to Zack is a wordless check that if what he was doing was ok, and the answer is a resounding _‘yes’_.

He leans forward and licks through the fabric, letting his tongue go wide and flat. In the silence of the room, he swears he can hear Zack panting, above him.

He tugs Zack’s pants down and frees his cock, reaching in to his whitey tighteys ( _Cute_ , Zack) with both hands and pulling it out. It flops out- and he is wowed for a second by a size – but it is proportionate to Zack. It suits him. There’s a strong, pulsing vein along the dick, and he can fill it swelling as he continues to hold it. he wants to taste it – leans in and licks along it, feeling it warm through is tongue. He has a masculine, musky smell. A real manly cock.

Zack is only half hard which is a hell of a lot better than nothing and something he can definitely work with. He holds it in both hands, stroking idly as he tries to decide how to proceed.

He thinks about Other Cloud’s dick. He had been nervous but had just started small with that one, working his way up to taking the whole thing. He could do that here. Okay.

He licks up the shaft, again. It’s getting harder by the second, filling out in his hand. The smell - fuck, the smell is driving him _crazy_. So masculine, so heavy, musky and sweaty. It’s so manly, everything Zack is. He’s hard too, just at the _thought_ of sucking Zack off.

He was putting off the inevitable. He leaned forward, and slowly took the mushroom-shaped tip in his mouth. Even that much felt wide, and it sat heavily on his tongue. He let out a small noise at how good it felt. He moved forward quickly, sucking into his mouth in a hurry. It slid over his tongue, too fast, until he was comfortably full. But there was more where that came from. Cloud realized that he had taken on a hell of a project here. He pushed forward with a swallow, the tip of his cock pushing towards the back of his throat. He backed off with a pained noise, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as he pushed it too fast, too soon. Okay. He eased off, back to the comfortable zone, and started working at bobbing back and forth on the dick which sat so heavy in his mouth. He moved his hand over the length of shaft he couldn’t fit in his mouth, trying hard to move it in tandem with the rhythm he is setting with his mouth.

It feels so fucking _good._ He never imagined how much he could enjoy this. He moans around the cock stuffed in his mouth, and can feel it vibrate down through his body.

Zack’s hands have gone straight to his hair, weaving into it, gripping it, petting and touching. It’s nonstop. His grip changing constantly. Sometimes his hands drift, stroking his face, thumbing around his stretched lips, touching his shoulders. But they return to his shoulders. His large hands were hot, and they were drifting everywhere they could reach. Zack has always been very sensory – he would always touch Cloud casually, a touch to the elbow or back. He had never thought anything of it, but he shouldn’t be surprised he was any different when he was having his dick sucked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zack’s moaning above him. His voice is a staccato in the empty room.

He can hear himself making small noises as he works at the thick cock in his mouth. He doesn’t mean to – they just come out. He can’t help it. Zack is echoing him above, so vocal, unchecked in his noises. They come out in hums and gasps, echoing in the empty gym. His hands continue moving through his hair constantly, never pushing or guiding him, just touching, gripping and regripping. He spent so much time on it this afternoon, too. He can see blonde tufts poking out of Zack’s large, strong fingers even as gentle as he is. Past, the man’s chiseled jaw and sexily scarred face.

Zack catches him watching. “Lemme see those eyes,” he pants, pushing Cloud’s head back a bit to stare at him. He can see his pupils wandering, looking at where he connects to Cloud’s mouth. “Yeah – you look so good.” His tanned skin looks so good flushed with pleasure.

His dick is so big. So much bigger than Other Cloud’s was in his mouth. It’s girth is a cloying weight on his tongue, but he’s taking more and more in, easing it down his throat, deeper. It feels like _so much_ , stretching his mouth into a permanent ‘o’. His jaw has started to hurt, just a bit, but he’s getting there. Nearly the entire shaft, swallowed down his throat. He swallows constantly, helps him suppress his gag reflex, and it helps that Zack definitely enjoys the sensation of his throat constricting on his dick. His nose was so close to brushing against Zack’s pubes. He can’t believe he’s taken the whole thing. Pride swells in his chest.

Put that on his scorecard. _Dick sucking has significantly improved with training._ Heh.

Still, it’s hard work – he has lasted so much longer than Other Cloud – he feels Zack getting closer, but it still feels like he’s made him work for it.

He’s earning better noises from Zack. The feedback he’s getting is punctuated more with moans. He can feel - _taste_ – the older man coming undone. It’s addictive.

He reaches down with the hand that was steadying himself on Zack’s stomach to fondle his heavy balls. They twitch and tense in his hand. He’s close, he can feel it.

“Cloud,” he moans. No-one has ever said his name like that. Not even Other Cloud. It’s like a lover. “I’m gonna cum.”

He looks up at Zack again, lit on fire with the power he has over the other man. He nods with a hum, acknowledging to Zack that he was prepared, but not moving out. He wants to swallow every drop.

That look is all it takes to send Zack over the edge. He’s moaning again, and his cock is throbbing in Cloud’s mouth, pulsing. He can feel the shot coming, hitting the back of his throat. He chokes, just a bit. He can’t help it. He pulls his mouth off, slowly, slowly. Zack’s dick is still going, pulsing a load all over his tongue. The cum is heavy and thick, with a distinct taste. It coats his mouth, but keeps coming, as Zack’s pulsing orgasm continues. He hangs his mouth open, jerking over his dick rapidly like Cloud had done to him, pumping the last of Zack’s cumshot into his open mouth. He looks up, catching Zack’s eyes. He hangs his tongue out, as if to show him what he’s done. Zack’s expression is as spent as his cock. Cloud closes his mouth, swallowing. It takes him a few tries, and he still can taste it distinctly. At least he didn’t get cum all over his face this time, but there’s still a few drops down his chin.

Zack breathes, heavily, closes his eyes for a second, then opens them back up. He has a lazy, open smile on his face. He reaches down to grasp at Cloud’s hands, and pulls them up, pulls Cloud flush against his body and leaned down for an open-mouthed kiss, tasting himself in Cloud’s mouth.

“Who taught you to suck dick like that?” he says, still breathing heavily. There’s a hint of a surprised laugh in his question. Cloud doesn’t answer, instead pulling him back to his mouth to show him what else he’s been taught, with a swirling tongue.

Zack still can’t concentrate or stay still. He moves to lick and bite at Cloud’s jaw and neck, seeming to get his energy. Back. He’s panting, his breath hot and his mouth even hotter against Cloud’s skin. He’s licked the last vestiges of cum off Cloud’s chin, greedily slurping it up.

“You’re all messy now,” he tells Cloud. “I think I need to clean you up.”

He tangles his fingers into the back of Zack’s long, black hair, payback for before. It’s so dense compared to his, like a living thing all of its own, fighting back against his fingers.

“Yeah?” Cloud asks, breathily. His raging erection reminds him that if Zack is really his friend, he’ll give him a hand in return. Or maybe he’s just hopeful.

Still, he’s surprised at how well that went. More than that, he’s surprised at how tender Zack was. He’s been tender this entire time, so much different to Other Cloud who facefucked him without even a warning. Let him go at his own pace. He’s been so kind, and he nearly tears up again, but this time stuffed full of emotion instead of dick. He’s so grateful to have Zack as a friend. He’s never, ever, ever done Cloud dirty. In a world where he so soften feels like a loner, it’s a rare thing.

“Come back to mine to shower? It’s more private,” Zack croons. His cock jumps against Zack’s leg, and the other man giggles a bit into his shoulder, not unkindly. Seems he will be getting help, after all. He would expect nothing less from Zack.

The older man takes that as an implicit yes, and Cloud finds himself firmly picked up and hoisted over Zack’s shoulder.

“Right, off we go then!”

“Stop!” Cloud laughs, slightly dumbfounded at this turn of events. He kicks, futilely, Zack’s arms are like lead around his waist, and he has very helpfully rested a hand firmly on his ass to steady him. He’s hilariously unsubtle in copping a feel, though. “Someone’s gonna see us!”

“Nuh-uh. I’m sneaky. Learned it from the ninjas in Wutai.” And so he take off into an exaggerated sneak, and even though Cloud can’t see his face he can imagine the stupid faces he was pulling.

Zack doesn’t let him go for at least a few hallways, and he wouldn’t admit out loud how sexy it is that the other man can just pick him up and haul him away so easily – but he pops Cloud down when they hear footsteps, so they can casually stroll through the building. Zack’s hand slides a little too deliberately over his legs and ass when he’s easing him down, and his body tingles a little but as they enter the elevator.

He thinks he might have lost his nerve, getting anxious again now that they’re not touching, wondering if maybe he should bail – like they could forget this ever happened and he could return to his innocent little life. But Zack’s hands are constantly touching him, broad hand sweeping down his back, fingers tickling along his arm, grabbing his ass in the elevator when the other tired and bored occupants aren’t looking. It’s grounding, reassuring.

When they’re on the SOLDIER floor, he finds himself easily hauled into Zack’s arms again. He’s been in Zack’s apartment before, but he’s swept straight into the shower in his bathroom, and plopped down into standing as the older man fiddles with the knobs, and in a few seconds the deliciously warm, high pressure showerhead (way better than any of the showers he has access to) has turned on above them. He’s getting soaked, instantly, but before he has time to process anything much more than squeaking at the sudden drenching when he is fully clothed in Zack’s shower, he’s being kissed, pulled in against Zack’s body, big hands on either side of his head, engulfing his mouth. His mouth is so hot, and his tongue is so big, and _Gaia_ – he can’t help but laugh at the _puppy_ epithet that Zack seems to object to so much when he’s licking inside his mouth – well, _mostly_ inside his mouth. He’s so frantic, Cloud feels like he’s being dragged along for the ride.

Cloud feels shy taking his top off, but then takes that feeling and fucking _boots_ it to the side and leans into it. If boys ogle him in the shower then maybe – then _surely_ Zack wants to see this too. So he arches his back as Zack peels the soaking wet top off him, exposing broad inches of pale skin, and he looks up at Zack with what he hopes is a sexy half-lidded gaze. He kicks off his boots and socks with a fumbled hand and throws them out the shower door, then helps Zack undress. He lets his hands rove freely in appreciation over the other man’s broad, ripped body in wordless admiration. He looks like a fucking model under there. Beautiful, tanned skin only complimented his amazing torso, making his muscles pop.

He finds himself trailing his fingers along his body, squeezing muscles, and then just grabbing both his pecs firmly in both hands, laughing when Zack tenses them for him, popping them a bit.

They slough off the rest of their clothing. Before Cloud has any time to properly register his fully nakedness with Zack also fully naked – this was it, he was _naked_ in a shower with Zack, _having sexy naked Zacksy shower time_ – Zack has picked him up, easily, by his ass, a strong wide hand, and pushes him against the shower wall, pressing against him.

Cloud’s arms instinctively cling to Zack, and his legs come to wrap around his waist. The pose feels like it’s exposing him, but it’s exposing Zack too. His cock – he can feel it. It feels hot, and thick, and it’s laying along his thigh, burning a brand into his flesh.

He wants to touch it, but before he can even muster up the courage, Zack is kissing him again.

“You’re so sexy,” He’s moaning into Cloud’s mouth, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to taste you.” He’s licking, kissing everywhere he can reach.

In his head, a vindicated Older Cloud has a smug _I told you so_ for him.

Cloud allows his hand to wander, down, down, trailing over tensed rolling muscles and he glances down past Zack’s head and huge mop of hair to sight his fat dick where it’s lying there, waiting for attention. He grabs it, with what he hopes is a confident grip. It’s so _thick_ , so much thicker than his own, and he can barely wrap his hand around it but it’s easy to stroke it with the water falling over both of them.

“Aaaah,” Zack’s response is immediate, a drawn-out groan at the touch, he pauses in his ministrations sucking a hickey on Cloud’s collarbone. “Yeah, mmmm.” He seems to just enjoy Cloud’s touch for a long moment, but then moves his head up a bit, like he’s considering something. “Oh, I wanna –“

And Zack is reaching down too, confidently grabbing Cloud’s cock – and that surprises a twitch into him at the touch without hesitation. He lines their dicks up, hand sliding over Cloud’s, and strokes them together. Cloud couldn’t help but note how his smaller junk is dwarfed by Zacks, but, well, he’s been in enough open showers to know it’s a proportional thing.

Zack’s hand is wide enough to stroke both at once, and it feels so good – his unfamiliar, calloused hand, the hot dick against his, the pressure of their balancing act, the closeness of their bodies.

“This good?” he’s asked.

“Yeah,” Cloud moans, head falling back on the wall as Zack starts to set a steady pace. His hand is under Zack’s, being pulled along so it’s both of them stroking together. He’s been hard for _so long_ now, and it’s so fucking hot, that he feels how easy it would be to spill out immediately at the touch, feeling so pent up, so worked up, still with the taste of Zack’s heavy cum in his mouth. He has the hometown advantage, too, Zack’s on his second round while Cloud’s still nursing his first. But he steels himself, working hard, and swallows it down. He doesn’t want this to end preemptively.

The water is in his hair, dripping down his eyes, he’s half in and half out the spray, but he doesn’t fucking care because Zack has his mouth back on his, and his other hand is flitting over his body. He’s feeling so many distractions, so many sensations.

The hand on his cock was a big one, always anchoring him and pulling him back out of his head. He leans into Zack’s body, arching his waist to bring him in closer, and bites on his lip. He likes kissing back, he likes the back-and-forth of the exchange. Zack is so generous with his noises, and his little moans and murmurs are so encouraging and send sharp arrows of lust right through him when he remembers _he’s_ the one causing those noises.

The other man was like a force of nature, a broiling storm, and all he could do was hang on for the ride He could feel his toes curling from where his legs were wrapped around the other man's torso It felt more intense for him having hung on without cumming in so long – he had never really before tried to purposely hold in his orgasm, and it’s a challenge. He’s losing the battle though, feels himself tense as his body gets ready to release –

And then Zack is pinching off his orgasm with an easy grasp at the bottom of cock. Cloud twitches, shuddering and gasping, and feels his head lean back on the wall as his eyes roll back with a full-body groan, losing his composure even more.

“Not letting you go yet,” Zack is murmuring, working them both hard. The pressure feels unbearably good after being denied orgasm, and he can’t help the way he’s clinging to Zack, moaning as he twitches in hypersensitivity, and Zack drinks them all up.

He figures out what Zack likes by now – he knows he likes to wrap his hands around Cloud’s slender waist, his large hands nearly connecting, like he's admiring how petite and easy to manhandle Cloud is, or how he likes it when he moans Zack’s name, so he does it a bit more, not over the top, but just enough. Leaning forward, into his warm touch, letting his name be pulled from his mouth in a drawn-out moan after a particularly good twist of the wrist, punctuated by the hickey he is working into Clouds neck. When it's like that, he’s showing Zack he earned it.

He’s supporting Cloud completely, one strong arm holding him up. He was so fucking strong, but he’s making noise himself too, he doesn’t even know if Zack realizes he’s doing it. Single words of happiness, praise, and constant moans and pants, pressing them open mouthed into Cloud’s skin. He keeps returning to Cloud’s mouth for kisses, and they’re getting sloppier and sloppier as they get more frantic. He can feel it in Zack, too – the urgency building.

Cloud presses his fingers into the waterlogged, slicked back hair at the top of Zack’s head, uses it to pull back his face to stare into those darkened blue, glimmering, lusty eyes. Zack grins back at him, heated and powerful, but it’s still the same Zack, same guy he's used to, same grin of the older soldier who so easily befriended him.

“Zack,” Cloud moans, giving him another look of urgency. He doesn’t know if he can be denied again.

“You wanna cum, babe?” he doesn’t think anything of the pet name, more distracted by the panting moans punctuating every word, how close he was to the edge.

“Yeah,” he groans in answer, breathing heavily.

“You’ve earned it, cum for me Cloud,” he purrs, and that’s all it takes before Cloud is groaning, slumping against the wall as he releases, feeling the coil inside him let loose all at once. His entire body is awash in pleasure, as his orgasm is drawn out through his body.

Zack’s pace has become frantic, and the touch is almost torture against his pulsing cock, but then the other man is releasing as well, less than before but still with a manic touch as he kneads at Cloud’s ass, his hips, his thighs, like he wants to touch everything at once as he groans through his release. Their cum is washed easily off their bodies, away and down the drain.

Cloud pants, his face leaning in the crook of Zack’s neck as he tries to get his breath back. The older man is holding him, tenderly, and slowly lets him down to his feet, supporting him.

He kisses Cloud once more, tenderly, more relaxed, and he can feel him smile into the embrace.

“Hey, whoops. I said I’d clean you up, and I just made you dirtier,” he laughs, plucking a bottle of body wash from the rack and squirting it onto Cloud’s body.

“Wha?” he asks, kind of bemused as Zack starts lathering him up, his touches almost ticklish. “Hey.” He complains, without heat.

“Fiiine, I’ll leave it to you,” Zack sing-songs, washing his own body instead. They finish up in the shower with minimal groping, a testament to how fucked out they both are, and Zack lends Cloud a towel and some of his smaller clothes (they’re still far too baggy on him, but at least they’re not wet). His shoes are a squelchy lost cause, he’ll have to put it in front of the heater back at his barracks.

Zack is so, so tempted to drag him to bed afterwards, and he is equally enticed, but they both know it’s a bad idea as Cloud has training the next day – after all, it’s a _Thursday_ – and he simply can’t think of how trying to sneak off the SOLDIER floor and back to his empty bunk isn’t going to be noticed in the morning.

It’s a pity though, he would have really liked to wake up in bed with someone else, an arm slung over his body. He imagines it must be so comfortable.

Besides, there wasn’t any way they _wouldn’t_ end up having morning sex, and that would _definitely_ make both of them late.

Zack kisses his goodbye hotly, with a promise to see him again for training next week, but there is an undercurrent of the promise of a follow-up to their session sometime soon. He reads it in the way Zack’s eyes still burn into his back as he walks away, that he’s not done with the smaller blonde.

The feeling of Zack watching him go fills him with confidence that has him swaying under the attention as he walks away. He wonders if he’s going to be able to look at the older man clothed again and not think about how thick his cock is, or how ripped his tanned body is under those SOLDIER First purples. 

He goes back to his bunk instead. He slinks in easily, everyone seems to be sleeping or winding down for the night. No suspicious looks, they are used to him coming back late from training with Zack or his own training. He’s squeaky clean but somehow way _dirtier_ than when he left earlier the day. A careful cure had healed his bruises and hickeys, but he regrets that they were erased so easily. He wanted to remember them. Remember what happened tonight.

With every sexual encounter, he feels like he’s getting more confident, more _powerful_.

He lies there, listening to his bunkmates snore, and realizes he still hasn’t had a dick in his ass yet. Hmm. He thinks that Zack was still being careful with him, treating him delicately. He doesn’t want delicate anymore, he thinks. He wants to get _fucked._

He splays his fingers out, resting his hand on his flat belly as he falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Naphyla drew fanart of chapter 1!! I'm so happy thank you SO MUCH! ](https://twitter.com/Naphyla/status/1358565897527431168)  
> I'm legit having so much fun writing this, but i'm also taking it really seriously for some reason. Thank you everyone who has read it so far - I hope you're enjoying it too!!!


	3. The Nibelheim Incident But Make It Horny

Chapter 3 – ‘The Nibelheim Incident But Make It Horny’

Cloud lays his hand on the frosted glass pane of the inn window. As the heat from his fingers causes the frost to slowly dissipate, he looks down at the same old town below him. He’s been away for over two years, but it looks like it hasn’t even been a day.

He’s never seen it from this particular angle – from upstairs at the inn, never needing a reason to be in the inn before. It doesn’t matter. He knows the town inside out, every nook and cranny. He could close his eyes and walk through it.

He hates this town.

And yet, he’s stuck here. Watching, waiting, hiding out. He had come back to Nibelheim with no small amount of nervous energy thrumming through his body at the thought of the mission entrusted to him by his older self to save the freaking world. All of that bravado had dissipated extremely quickly when they had checked into the inn and the General had swept off the Shinra Mansion to do who knows what, coat swishing behind him, and Zack had meandered off for some reason or another. And there he was again. Alone, useless, and back in this freaking town.

How is he meant to seduce Sephiroth when he was off reading in the library or like, whatever?

He sighs.

He wants to see his ma – but also kinda doesn’t. He _definitely_ doesn’t want to see Tifa. Not with the regretful, embarrassing nonsense he told her before he left. No way.

So he’s stuck in the inn room, waiting ….for he isn’t sure what.

He sighs again, thunking his head against the glass. But not _too_ hard. Breaking a window right now would be mortifying.

Cloud nearly does slam his head into the pane when the door suddenly opens with an almighty bang. He turns to face the sudden intruder, to see that it was _him_ – Other Cloud.

It had barely been a week – but he was once again finding himself gobsmacked by the appearance of his older self. It was so strange to see his own face – he seems to be wearing the same outfit, but there was a modern looking sword mounted to his back, some sort of polished to gleaming-bright buster sword with a streamlined design.

But as much as he wanted to look at that sword some more, he couldn’t ignore the biggest change – Other Cloud was _angry_. If he had previously acknowledged that Other Cloud was dangerous and strong, the evidence was palatable now. He felt his blood running cold over the aurora of fury emanating off the older man, visible in the tension in his body, his downturned eyebrows, and the hint of gleaming white teeth between his drawn lips.

Other Cloud was _furious_ , and it was at him.

“What.” He says, and that one word carries more weight than any disciplinary lecture his instructors had ever given him before.

“What?” he found himself parroting back, stupidly.

“What the fuck are you doing.” He bit out the words, like he had to hold himself back. “I told you to do one thing – one thing – and you’re just standing here?”

“He’s in the mansion…. I don’t want to bother him.” He finds himself explaining, hesitantly. Even saying it out loud, it sounds like a weak excuse. He feels ashamed of himself suddenly, for not following it up more.

“Bother him. He’s in the library. You know where it is, go. Now.”

“Okay,” he agreed easily. “Where are you going? What are you doing here? Are you going to visit ma? I haven’t yet, if you wanna. Then I won’t visit and she won’t be confused by two of us.” He supposed if Older Cloud visited his mum, he wouldn’t be able to come back until he was a SOLDIER, like his older self.

His question clearly surprised Other Cloud. His hard expression faltered, and he looked suddenly hesitant. “No. I have something else to do… ”

“Ah… okay. Guess – guess I’ll go to the mansion then.” He snags his helmet, heading towards the door, avoiding the anger in the other’s burning gaze. Other Cloud swept out before him, barely sparing him a glance. He trailed him out the door, but when he made it out of the door his older self had vanished already, not a trace of him left.

Typical.

He headed towards the Shinra mansion. The rusted chain that had been there forever holding the bars of the gate closed had been neatly broken, and the aged gate was swung wide open, leaving the overgrown path to the front door clear.

He had, like every child in Nibelheim, broken into the mansion in the cover of darkness as a bravery challenge. Everyone snuck in through the fallen over part of fence to the rear of the perimeter, never in through the front gate. It felt… strangely brazen. But he had his helmet on, so no-one knew he was just one of those Nibelheim kids, a bit more grown up, but still doing something he was told not to do. No adult was going to come scold him.

The inside of the mansion was just as he remembered it from his childhood. Still slightly mildewy, incredibly dusty, and very creaky. However, any residual fear he felt from those times was stretched and snapped easily by how un-scary the mansion was during the daytime, sun penetrating the dark wooden hallways and brightening the whole place up. It probably helped that he was, like, double the height he was last time he came in here.

Cool.

At least the General’s path through the mansion was clear – he just had to follow the disturbed dust on the aged floorboards. He trailed behind the path left, peered into both the rooms on the ground floor and finding nothing but abandoned, rotting furniture, and headed up the creaking stairs to the rooms only the bravest kids ventured to. The dappled sunlight shone through the faded lace curtains, painting shapes on the old tiles as his uniform shoes click clacked with his hesitant steps.

He could feel himself getting tense again, anticipating finding his commanding officer in each consecutive room with a building fear of what he was actually going to do when he found him. He felt like he was walking himself into danger, making his way deeper into the haunted mansion.

Cloud eyes the furniture in the new room. This entire multi story house had been sitting here vacant as long as he had been alive, all this fine, quality furniture rotting whilst he and his mum hand-knotted rugs together out of scraps. It seemed like a waste. Somehow, it made him more angry than anything, and he harnessed that momentum to barrel down the weird stairs in the circular doorway down a bookshelf and down into a basement level. He slowed down as the stairs creaked under his footsteps, and followed the light at the end of the weird hallway into a library, stacked high with thick-looking books, a large dusty desk made of a dark wood middle of the room. And there, to the side, all six-foot-something of him and nearly that much in gleaming silver hair was General Sephiroth, who glanced up from the book in his hands as Cloud enters.

It’s hard to tell with the man, but there’s a slight downturn to his lips and furrow to his brows that would suggest he is grumpy. Great.

“Why are you down here?” He asks Cloud smoothly, not revealing any further indication of his mood in his tone. He just sounds like he normally does – authoritative and strong.

Cloud doesn’t wilt. He _doesn’t_. He tempers himself, keeps his spine strong, and forces himself into a casual meander into the room.

“I came to find you. Thought I could help.” He answers, keeping his tone light, easy.

Sephiroth snorts dismissively.

He purposely doesn’t let himself be insulted by that. Can’t afford to right now.

“Well, okay.” Cloud acquiesces. “Maybe I just came down here because there’s nothing better to do here.”

“Aren’t you from this town?” Sephiroth replies, disinterestedly.

He’s not quite sure why the General is even continuing with this conversation, when he came here and interrupted the man, but he isn’t about to look a gift chocobo in the mouth.

“Yeah,” Cloud agrees. “But I’m… kind of hiding. People here don’t like me very much. Small town values and all that. I don’t fit in.” He purposely leaves it open ended. If he was to give Sephiroth a list of all the reasons they don’t like him here, they’d be here all week.

Sephiroth snorts, a breathy huff, and it nearly makes him jump in surprise.

“Don’t fit in, hmmm? I’m familiar with the feeling. I don’t belong anywhere either.”

“Huh. We have something in common, I guess?” Cloud murmurs, leaning against the desk in the center of the table, casually. Just propping up the bottom of his ass, making his legs work to hold him upright. He takes his helmet off, slower than necessary. Gives a little sigh of relief, and stretches his arms above him, linking them in a stretch. Can feel it relieving pressure down his spine, the tension he’s been holding in his body since the first queasy meter in the transport when he could feel his carsickness rear its ugly head. He peels his gloves off too, slowly.

He opens his eyes, leisurely, and is surprised to see Sephiroth looking at him from over the rim of the leather-bound tome he is holding, expression unreadable.

Abandoning his helmet to the desk, he walks over to stand next to the man, plucking a book from the shelf. The title is some dreary collection of technical words, and he looks over it with disinterest. He has always preferred fiction. He purposely angles his body away so that he’s not directly facing Sephiroth.

He counts out an entire minute by the second in his head, before he dares to even look at the man again. But when he does glance over at him, he sees the same pinched eyebrows, and slightly disheveled hair.

“Sir, are you okay?” he asks, almost casually. Almost, because he could feel the tension up his spine like a steel rod.

“Unfortunately, I have a headache,” the General admits to him. “I have had it ever since we arrived in this town.”

He looks at him properly now. He does have a bothered expression.

He’s been away from the inn for a few hours at least – has he been here this entire time? He’s made a small pile of books already. No wonder he has a headache, reading down here in the dark, dingy room.

Cloud’s throat feels dry all of a sudden.

“I might be able to, uh, to help with your headache,” he suggests, voice dropping an octave. And he lets his eyes very obviously glance down Sephiroth’s body, and flick back up again to his eyes. He is pleased that the other man’s eyes meet his dead-on. The cat-like pupils are absolutely piercing.

“Oh?” Sephiroth asks, and he has to fight not to make it obvious how that low tone shoots through his body. It’s an opening. He’s giving him an opening. It’s a shiny, gleaming opportunity.

“Yeah, relieve some tension? It might make your headache go away. You can uh.. you can keep reading if you want.” He suggests, easily.

Sephiroth’s eyes narrow, considering. Then. “Very well.” He sighs. “I don’t see the harm.”

“Thank you,” Cloud breathes out, hardly registering that he’s _thanking_ the other man for the opportunity to suck his cock. He takes another step closer, as close as he needs to be, and sinks to his knees. It feels like a position which is getting more familiar to him as time goes on. But this – but this is different. He doesn’t let himself hesitate – he has permission -and dares to place a hand on the smooth lump at the front of the General’s iconic black leather pants.

He’s soft. Entirely flaccid. He can feel it, can cup it with both hands, and it still feels large even like this. He glances up, to see the man’s face entirely blocked by a book. Good – he feels so utterly shameless trying to awaken his cock like this. He’s kind of glad he can’t see Sephiroth’s face – if he’s judging him, or disappointed, he won’t have to see that.

He massages firmly, with both hands. Trying to kickstart some sort of action. He can feel it swelling, slowly, under his ministrations, as he kneads the hardening bulge. The leather pants do nothing to understate the size, as they swell slowly into a tubular shape. The leather is so warm, and so supple that it almost feels like skin on his hands. Before he can stop himself he is nuzzling the package, so smooth against the soft skin of his face. He can smell the rich, quality leather as he rubs his nose against the rapidly hardening length, pulsing along his cheek.

He wonders how Sephiroth gets his pants on every day. He must pour himself in. As he fills out, his length clearly telegraphed through the pants, Cloud is surprised at just how long it seems to be.

In the quiet room under the earth, the only thing he can hear is his own breath (which sounds so loud in his ears) and the intermittent scaping of paper against paper as turning of pages.

He adds the noise of the zipper to the quiet, as he dares unbutton and unzip the General’s leather pants slowly, hardly believing he has the opportunity to do this. It’s not about his mission anymore. He wants to suck Sephiroth’s dick _so fucking bad_ right now. He feels like it’s the only thing he’s ever wanted in his life. Even if the general accepted this with the casualness of someone who gets offered blowjobs every day, even if he’s just one in a long line in people who have gotten on their knees in front of him, he doesn’t care.

He wants to taste it.

And then Cloud discovers an incredibly important fact. He’s going commando. General sephiroth doesn’t wear underwear. At any one time, there was only ever one layer of fabric between his magnificent dick and the rest of the planet. His cock has been bare against the inside of his leather pants this entire time. Holy fuck. The Silver Elite would kill for this information.

And what a dick it is. It’s huge. Zack was thick and long, but Sephiroth is even longer. He almost balks at the size of it but eases it out from the confines of his pants with a careful hand. He starts off simply, taking the warm semi hard length in his hand touching it, working his hand up and down the length, feeling it harden in his hand. He leans in to lick it, gently, and gets to work immediately, sucking at the tip, bobbing gently as he gets a handle for the size and weight of it. It’s still growing to his shock, filling out, but it’s sizeable already with a pink, flushing head.

He hears a noise, and looks up to see Sephiroth putting the book to the side. He places one leather gloved hand carefully on Cloud’s head, meeting his eyes as he gazes up. He’s barely got a third of it in his mouth but Cloud recalls from the other times how the men liked to see how it looked. And here he was – with Sephiroth’s full focus, mako-green eyes piercing into his own. He had captured his attention, but his face was still blank and his mouth still a thin line as he watched Cloud work his mouth over his dick.

Motivated, he works at the length he has taken so far, trying to swallow it deeper. It slides in easily, claiming valuable mouth real estate as he massages the portion in his mouth with his tongue and strokes the rest, letting his drool lubricate his hand.

Moaning a bit into his cock, letting one hand sneak down to rub his own hard crotch. He can’t believe how hot it is – how warm and thick the dick in his mouth it, the arousing risqueness of the way his junk was framed by a silver zipper and black leather, the way it chokes his throat with its length and how he has to fight to get it deeper and deeper in his mouth, the way he is working his tongue over ever hot inch, or how the tip is pushing more insistently at the back of his throat.

Sephiroth’s hips have started thrusting, just a little bit, and his hand on his head now a bit firmer than Zack’s. He is pleased at the sign that the General is enjoying himself. It’s funny, how he’s not fuckling his face like Cloud did, but just holding a modicum of control. Telling Cloud how he likes it. He tries to please him, following the rhythm of his movement and earning an actual moan for his work.

Sephiroth’s cat-slit pupils are wide as he stares into Cloud’s eyes, as he fondles the General’s heavy balls with his hand, abandoning his own aching crotch for the moment in pursuit of the other man’s pleasure. He is surprised when Sephiroth’s hand tightens in his hair and pulls him slowly over his dick. He lets his mouth hang open, a line of drool connecting and then snapping between his mouth and the hot, pulsing cock in his hands.

He lets his eyes ask the question, looking up at the man. The tension between his eyebrows has disappeared now, but his eyes are darkened with lust and his mouth is pursed. The older man reaches down and pulls him to standing with two strong hands at his wrists.

“I want to fuck you,” Sephiroth tells him, voice low and sultry. those few words the hottest thing he has ever seen. If he wasn’t already hard, he would be instantly at hearing that. “On the table.” He finishes, and tugs at the bottom of Cloud’s trooper uniform shirt in a silent order.

He obeys easily, stripping everything off. He can’t miss the way Sephiroth’s eyes rove over his slender, pale torso as he does. He doesn’t have time to be embarrassed, especially not as the General shucks his leather jacket and gloves off, and he can’t get his eyes off the broad expanse of gleaming chest or broad shoulders. But when he pushes his pants to his knees, pooling there, he has to try not to laugh at his superior officer. He supposes the boots are a pain to get off.

He turns, bracing his hands on the table, presenting his ass to the General.

Sephiroth’s touch is surprisingly tender at his back, hot breath in his ear. “No, turn around” Sephiroth murmurs. “I want to see you.”

Cloud nearly smirks at that, at how smart Other Cloud was – guys like to see that, the face you make at how they feel inside you. He needs to remember that one. But instead he scrambles to twist his body, and returns to sitting on the desk table, facing Sephiroth. The older man cages him in, leaning in towards him – then hesitating.

“Oh – I don’t have..” Sephiroth sends a hesitant look at him.

Cloud blushes. “Oh. I do.” He reaches down, quickly rifling through his abandoned pants’ pockets to snag the tube of lube he had brought. He didn’t miss the way Sephiroth’s eyebrows quirk at that, but the older man accepted the proffered tube anyway, and hikes Cloud’s legs up to the other man’s armpits as he drags Cloud’s body to the edge of the table, leaning him over so that he was precariously balanced by only the top of his ass and Sephiroth’s supporting hand. He leans back with both elbows onto the desk, eager to feel like he’s not about to topple over. But it leaves him exposed as Sephiroth reaches down to his cleft, circling his asshole with one lubed finger before pushing in. Cloud lets out a breath as he forces himself to relax, eyelashes fluttering as the finger goes in, and in _and in_. Fuck. Sephiroth works it within him, adding a second quickly, scissoring. He supposes he should be flattered at how eager the other man seems to be to prep him, but Cloud can’t help but half-shocked moan that escapes him as a third enters him as well, the stretch almost painful.

Sephiroth seems to pick up on that, and slows down, working the three fingers over him a tad slower, dragging them over his sensitive insides. He leans in closer to Cloud’s inclined body, hot breath tickling at his neck.

“Sorry. Okay?” Sephiroth asks.

He moans in reply, tilting his neck into the other man’s touch as Sephiroth actually _kisses_ at his jaw, the touch surprisingly tender. The other man seems to make a concerted effort to press at his insides, brushing at his prostate in a teasing promise, and he is pleasantly surprised at how the Silver General seems to have taken the edge off his steely personality already.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Okay.”

Sephiroth takes his reply as a sanction to continue and withdraws his teasing fingers (they feel just as long coming out), leaving his insides feeling empty as he slicks up his own cock.

And in this moment Cloud panics because he suddenly realizes now that he's here – about to get fucked in the ass by his childhood hero - that he hasn't actually had a dick in his ass before – not by Other Cloud, not by Zack despite his clear desires, and he actually didn’t have time to go fuck any of his random trooper buddies because he was too busy focusing on saving the world or whatever was happening here.

So here was Sephiroth’s _massive_ dick, poised over his tiny, puckered anus. He was about to lose his virginity to The General Sephiroth’s monster cock, which was certainly going to fucking wreck him.

And Sephiroth certainly probably didn’t think he was a virgin – after all, he had barged in here and started sucking his cock like some sort of office hoe. He probably thought Cloud had taken literal miles of dick.

Hooo boy.

Fuck. He didn’t know how to have sex. He didn’t know what to do! He’d just fluked himself into being good at blowjobs somehow. What if he fucked bad? Or was a bad fuck? What if he messed this whole thing up and the world ended and it was his fault?

The thought was cleared straight from his mind when Sephiroth got ready to line up. Suddenly, he could feel the blunt tip at this entrance and his mind was blank except his aching, deep need for that thing to be inside him, _right now_. He couldn't help but whimper in slight pain-tinged pleasure and it slid inch by slow inch inside him. Sephiroth glanced at him, and he wasn't sure if that was disappointed - sympathy - regret? It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling right now, but the General kept up the painfully slow push. He felt tight, but it was so fucking right, and that as probably why he was going so slow. He felt grateful for the careful treatment, but teased, all at once.

Sephiroth bottoms out, and he lets out a long, coiled breath. They are pressed together, connected by the hard length pulsing inside him. He can feel it, like a fucking iron brand. It’s so hot, so hard, so much.

And then Sephiroth rolls his hips, gently. Just a small thrust, and Cloud is moaning, reaching up with a seeking hand to hook onto Sephiroth’s shoulder as the other man penetrates him deep inside. He can’t help the soft noises escaping from him, eyelids fluttering at the stimulation.

Fuck, it feels so good. The stretch, the burn, the fullness. He feels so satisfyingly stuffed.

He can hear his own breathing, so heavy in his ears. It’s that, and the slow drag of Sephiroth’s cock inside Cloud’s tight asshole as he moves slowly inside him, Cloud’s body slowly accommodating to the feeling. The air is heavy in here, the dusty, hard desk uncomfortable under his ass and angled arms, holding his body up as Sephiroth thrusts slowly speed up. He feels so overwhelmed in the moment, his body trembling, a coil sprung tight.

It’s _so much._

And then Sephiroth leans over him, and his hair starts slowly spilling over his shoulders and around his arms to tickle at Cloud’s entirely bare chest and torso. It’s shining, like moonbeams through a window.

Cloud blinks, once. He was retreating into his own head, getting lost in the moment. But he has to remember that he’s not actually alone here, he’s not just here _getting fucked_. He was sharing an experience with the other man.

That man… one he had spent so much of his childhood admiring. The one whom he had dismissed as someone who would never be interested in him, much less be balls-deep inside him, under the mansion in the village he had spend all of his life in.

And Sephiroth was leaning over him, pupils blown wide with lust, breath heavy, hair fanning everywhere.

So he trusts in the one million sit-ups he’s done in the past year to give him strength, and gingerly leans forward to grasp at Sephiroth’s broad shoulders, clinging to the other man like it was the only thing stopping him from falling flat onto his back – which it was.

And he pulls himself up and dares to press his lips against Sephiroth’s own half-parted ones. The other man reciprocates instantly, kissing him back. His mouth is hot and hard against his lips, and he parts his lips easily to allow Cloud’s tongue to press inside. He thrusts his tongue inside, swirling it against the other’s with the same intensity he is getting fucked with. He tries desperately to give as good as he’s getting, trying to meet Sephiroth’s intensity, trying to devour him.

One of his grasping hands moves north to Sephiroth’s glimmering hair, and he tangles his fingers in. Not even thinking about if it was ok – if he dared – he just does it. Winds his fingers in heavily, but when he pulls back in a test Sephiroth _moans_ , his voice low and sultry, and so he does it again and the man leans down to nibble and then bite at his neck, pressing bruises into his pale skin. It feels fucking good, to be marked by him.

Sephiroth’s hips are pistoning, frantic and rough, pressing that hot length in and in and in to his tight warmth. He clings desperately, holding on for dear life. He feels more secure when he’s holding the man and less worried about pitching backwards, and allows his other hand to rove along the other man’s perfectly sculped, smooth body. He’s sweaty and warm to the touch, hot with the exertion of their coupling.

Sephiroth’s groans of pleasure are becoming more and more unchecked as his thrusts become more frantic, and now that’s concentrating he realizes that he is also moaning and gasping, unaware of how much noise he’s making himself.

The other man repositions his hands on Cloud’s thighs and hoists his legs even higher, tucking them over his broad shoulders. Then he’s bearing down on Cloud, pushing him into the table as his torso basically folds in half. He’s surprised at his own flexibility, at how easily the other man manipulates his body. From this angle he’s lying flat on his back, Sephiroth over him, pupils unfocused as he breathes heavily, cock pressing ever faster and harder inside him. It presses so deep from this angle, filling him even more than before.

“Please,” Cloud finds himself begging, the familiar coil of his upcoming release building inside his stomach. The only touch to his own desperately bobbing cock is the pressure between their sweaty bodies rubbing together, the friction deliciously teasing. But at the same time, it feels so good. He never wants it to end.

Sephiroth leans down even lower, pressing his lips against Cloud’s mouth in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. It’s wet, and desperate, and incredibly primal.

If it wasn’t for Sephiroth holding him down, every thrust would have had him sliding across the table. But as it was, he’s being held tight, pressed against the wide tabletop, like the General’s personal fuckhole. Every frantic thrust is wringing him out, stirring him up inside. He clings desperately to the man, holding on for dear life. Their breath is coming in hot, fast puffs, punctuated by frantic noises.

He has both arms wrapped around Sephiroth’s broad shoulders again, clinging desperately, and canting up with every pull away like he couldn’t stand the other man to not be in him. Fucking him back feels so fucking _good._ He lets his hand wander again, and dares to tangle his hand back in Sephiroth’s increasingly tangled mane. The strands are sticking to both their sweaty bodies, tickling at his bare skin. He pulls Sephiroth down by his head for a kiss, licking the inside of his mouth in frantic passion.

Sephiroth is bearing down on hm, folding him over, sweaty flesh sliding over flesh. He can smell it, the musky smell of their sex, and hear their bodies slapping together. It’s a primal feeling, and he’s losing it slowly, being tipped over the edge and taking Sephiroth with him.

The pressure is so intense. More intense, more hot than anything – not like stoic Other Cloud, poised over him with that smug expression. Not like bubbly Zack, an over-eager puppy, even during sex. Like something more raw, more intense. It’s a laid-bare sexual experience, taking over his whole body. And he can tell that the other man is there too. They’re reaching that point in unison.

The General’s face is pressed into the crook of his neck, speaking directly onto Cloud’s skin like a kiss.

“I want to feel you cum,” he whispers, the voice more like a drawn-out moan than anything. That representation of how the other man was reacting to his hot, tight insides – it was in toxicating.

“I’m close,” Cloud pants out in reply, shaking with the effort of trying to sneak an arm down to touch himself. He feels like he can cum without touching, but it still feels too far off. Then again, it would only take a bit from being rubbed.

Sephiroth takes Cloud’s wandering hand in his and returns it to his own hair. Cloud clings to him, shuddering as Sephiroth’s hand engulfs his cock entirely and jerks him with firm, efficient strokes.

And that’s all he takes. He’s falling, backwards, his spine arching up. He can feel his eyelids fluttering closed as his release thunders through his body. The feeling is so intense, and only intensified by the way Sephiroth doesn’t slow down, fucking him through his orgasm. He feels his fingers loosen, and faintly feels the older man snake a hand around his back, supporting him. He groans, feeling his cum paint their stomachs in thick white. He can feel it, how he tightens involuntarily with his pleasure. He’s never cum that hard in his life, and his whole body is shaking with exertion and stimulus.

Sephiroth rides Cloud for longer, and now that he’s come he’s even more tender than before, going soft but his body feels so loose and undetached, on fire with nerve endings being stimulated. He can’t stop the moans from spilling from his mouth, or the way his eyes keep rolling with pleasure, entirely overstimulated from the inside out.

Faintly, he thinks that he should be doing something to help Sephiroth finish, but he can’t help it. He’s shuddering, completely overwhelmed. Sephiroth is breathing heavily, moving over him. 

Sephiroth kisses his neck, open mouthed. His breath is hot.

“Can I cum inside you?” he pants.

Cloud moans with the thought. “Yes, yes please. I wanna feel it,” he gasps.

He lets out a shuddering moan at his answer. Sephiroth’s eyelashes are so long, fluttering, his eyes half-lidded as his frantic pace becomes a bit more unhinged.

Cloud leans up to grasp at him, pulling him down, deeper. “Seph,” he moans, head lolling back.

Sephiroth bends over him with a tumultuous groan, his entire body shuddering in his release. His fingers are clasped bruising hard on Cloud’s thighs. He can feel his dick pulsing inside him, it feels like liquid fire, painting his insides with cum. He can’t believe how much he can feel.

The General winds down his thrusts, slowly. He leans down, bracing down above Cloud’s prone body as he pants. He’s never seen him this unguarded, so human. He doesn’t look like the Silver General anymore. He just looks like a dude.

His eyes are closed, and he looks spent. His hair was like a messy static cloud. Cloud dared to slide his fingers through it, gathering it up for him. Sephiroth leans into his touch, looking for all intents and purposes like a happy cat.

“I feel better,” he murmurs, sounding surprised. “That feels – I feel so much better. Gaia.”

Cloud laughs. “Sometimes you just need it, huh?”

“My headache is gone.”

He feels Sephiroth twitch from where he’s still buried deep inside of him, cock still pulsing as it softens. He pulls it out slowly, and Cloud misses the feeling immediately. The long length of it is big even flaccid, leaving his ass and bringing thick rivulets of cum with it to desecrate the dusty table.

Cloud whimpers as he pulls out. Now that the pleasure’s over, he can feel his open, empty asshole twitching with the loss. He feels pounded raw, tender and sore.

Sephirorth looks down at him with concern.

“Did I hurt you? My apologies.”

“Sorry…” Cloud says apologetically. “It’s just… a bit of a tight fit.”

“Hm, a bit much for you? The way you approached me, I was sure you knew what you were in for.”

Cloud feels himself blush from the tips of his ears, even as he lets his stupid mouth say the truth in the afterglow.

“Actually, I haven’t done that before,” he admits.

Sephiroth stares at him, clearly shocked. He brushes a finger over Cloud’s lip, slowly. Tenderly. A soft gesture.

“I’m … I would have had no idea. Thank you for trusting me to be your first.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” Cloud says, breathlessly.

They stare at each other a little too long, until Cloud realizes that they are very, very, _very_ naked. Sephiroth seems to snap to attention too and pulls himself up from where he is caging Cloud against the table. He offers the blonde a hand, helping him up. Cloud feels like he absolutely needed the support, his body feeling awfully stiff already, and not just from the mindblowing, brain-blanking orgasm.

Sephiroth turns around, swiping at the streak of Cloud’s cum on his body in tired irritation as he slowly pulls those leather pants over his bare ass. Somehow Cloud is even more scandalized that he’s free-balling the second time around, because the soft cock he’s tucking into his perfectly-tailored leather pants were deep inside Cloud’s ass only moments ago.

He gets dressed too, the feeling unsatisfying in the humid basement as he pulls the clothes over his sticky, sweaty body.

He runs a hand over the table to cover the very obvious dust marks that made out his back, the inverted-heart shape of his ass, and two hands braced around where his head was meant to be. It looked like some sort of fucking country meme about sex on a dusty car roof posted by the same sort of backwater hicks he grew up with. They were a _bit_ classier than that, thank you very much.

He hesitated. Sex in the basement, while on a mission.

Okay. _Barely_ classier.

He turns around, but nearly trips over a pile of books that had knocked over at some point. He picks up one of the books.

“Was this the one you were reading?” it looks like a journal, neat handwriting on the cover.

Sephiroth takes it from his proffered hand.

“No” he murmurs, but stops as his eyes skim the book. “Ghast.” Sephiroth reads out loud, his voice soft. It clearly means something to him.

He gives Sephiroth a long second. Then, gently, “Let’s go back and see Zack.” He suggests. “He’s probably worrying about us.”

Sephiroth looks down at him, his green eyes unguarded. “Yes.” He agrees, easily. He holds the journal firmly in one hand.

He woefully wedges the trooper helmet back on his sweaty head and trails behind Sephiroth as they leave the mansion, maintaining appropriate distance. He has to remind himself that nobody knows. No-one can tell by looking at him that he was naked five minutes ago, moaning like a honeybee whore, or that he has cum very slowly sliding down his thigh. That his body was slowly, slowly tightening up again after having his organs rearranged into the size of the other man’s sizeable shaft.

Fuck. They don’t even know who he is. They have no idea. He’s fucking untouchable. The knowledge steels him, and he feels powerful over the pathetic villagers. He was just railed by the most powerful man on the planet. What did they get? A discount on bulk bread rolls? No-one freaking cares, Linda.

Cloud’s nearly strutting through the cobblestone streets. He is snapped out of his furor when he sees something flash in an alleyway, right after Sephiroth steps past. He has to force himself to not stop. There, it’s Other Cloud. He’s hiding in the shadows, and had stepped out to reveal himself to only Cloud. He has a streak of something dark on his face, and his steely blue eyes are sharp as he stares into his younger self’s face.

Cloud hesitates, slightly, then at lack of anything else to do, gives his other self a cheery thumbs up. _Mission accomplished!_ He tries to say.

He sees Other Cloud’s mako eyes glint. A hesitant, long moment. Then… he gives a thumbs up back. And his mouth quirks up, just a little, into a slight smile.

Cloud takes it as a win. But then he’s gone as quickly as he appeared, and Cloud is back to following Sephiroth. He guesses that whatever his other self had set out to do, he had achieved it. Good on him. He might never know what it was that he had done, but he was happy that whatever it was, he did it.

Sephiroth slows down when they reach their rooms. Before they enter, Sephiroth touches his lower back, tenderly.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. Low and earnest. Before he has a moment to reply, the door is opening, and Zack’s concerned face is there.

“HEY!” he shouts, full of energy as always. “Where have you guys been?”

“Cadet Cloud was helping me with preliminary research in the Shinra Mansion library.” Sephiroth explains, bluntly, sweeping past and into the room. He drops the journal onto his bed and takes a seat.

“Helping, were you?” Zack asks, and there’s a weird glint to his eyes, and tone to his voice. “Hmmm. Help me come grab dinner, Cloud?”

“Yeah,” he answers easily. When they headed down to grab the trays of food, Zack corners him.

“You and Seph all buddy-buddy now?” he inquires, pressing in towards him.

“Nothing,” Cloud answers easily, meeting his eyes. “We just had a nice chat.”

“Yeah – just a chat?” Zack’s eyes are accusatory.

“Yeah.” Cloud huffs, opening the inn door. They dole out the basic Nibel stew and rye bread for dinner, whilst Zack explains that he walked towards the reactor but the bridge was out, so he had to come back.

“We will investigate the reactor tomorrow, then.” Sephiroth answers smoothly, engrossed in the journal. He seems so much more relaxed now, shoulders less tense, voice easy and calm.

Zack huffs again, but they all eventually head to sleep.

Cloud sleeps deeply, exhausted. He’s so used to sleeping in a bunk room that he’s not bothered sleeping in the same room with the two of them.

The morning comes with the sunrise, and they head out to the reactor. The trek is long, and when they get there Sephiroth takes long, discerning looks at the piping and mechanical aspects of the reactor. He tuts but doesn’t seem concerned.

“See here, the way it has bent? This can’t be repaired by us. A technician will have to come and replace these.” He takes photos for the report, while Cloud and Zack snoop around a bit.

He points out more points that need repair, pipes that are completely disconnected, damaged control panels. The amount of damage is crazy. It feels almost deliberate, but wouldn’t deliberate damage be clearer than this?

There are these weird pods, but they are all empty. This odd room, with a dais. There is a dark, thick blood splashed in this one area, and it smells _horrible_.

“Ugh!” Zack growls, holding his nose. “What the heck?”

Sephiroth seems unphased. “Strange,” he says, shrugging. Zack’s eyes almost boggle at his casualness. Cloud, too, is surprised. Is all he needed to be a chill guy just one orgasm? His mood has changed a one-eighty.

Cloud glances around the room. There are shards of metal, cut clean through. It’s hard to imagine what had the ability to do that. But clearly… clearly something has happened here.

The damage is clearly not monsters, and clearly not Nibel residents. He of all people knows they would not be this subtle. But this is _deliberate._

He wonders what his future self was trying to achieve here. But by Sephiroth’s relaxed nature, even through how his body aches and how Zack is getting more frustrated at what’s _clearly_ a puzzle with missing pieces, he somehow knows that whatever has happened here was for a good reason.

They head back, but halfway through their grueling trek over the mountain a plume of smoke had appeared from over the peak. Something in Nibelheim is burning. He is suddenly scared for his mum, and leads the rush back to the town.

But it’s not his house the townsfolk are crowded around, but the Shinra mansion. As they get there, one of the remaining roof beams collapses onto the fiery wreck, sending up a cloud of cinders and ash.

He watches as a few of the more brawny boys splash barrels of water on the fire.

“General, Sir!” The mayor, Mr Lockhart, approaches Sephiroth. “Seems the building caught fire. It hasn’t been maintained in quite a while, so I suspect an electrical fault. This is common in older buildings. I hope your company didn’t need anything from the building!” He exclaimed, almost overly concerned for Sephiroth’s feelings.

“Thank you for your concern, Mayor.” Sephiroth answers. “Luckily, we did not require anything from the mansion.”

And then, slowly, he turns slightly until he can see Cloud’s face. Even with the trooper helmet on, he tries to catch Cloud’s eye. They both know full well they would have been the most recent ones to turn on the electricity in that building.

He faces Sephiroth. “Oops.” He mouths, mouth the only part of his face clear to the other man.

Sephiroth’s mouth quirks up, slightly. He turns back to watch the mansion slowly fall to pieces.

They call the transport as soon as they can. With nothing left to do – no reactor left to repair, no mansion left to investigate, there’s no reason to be here anymore.

Cloud’s most pressing matter is to hide Sephiroth’s subtle touches from his other friend, but Zack is sharp, and he feels his burning gaze on him more than once.

“Well!” Zack exclaims, packing up as they prepare to load up the truck. “Seems like coming here was a total waste!”

“Not a total waste.” Sephiroth replies without hesitation.

Cloud fights to keep a straight face.

The ride back to Midgar is still as queasy as ever, but he’s not as bothered by it.

They return to the tower and Cloud goes back to his ordinary life. He never sees the Other Cloud again. Never understands what the other man had him do, or why. All he knows is that every day feels a bit easier, he feels a bit more confident. He feels like he’s on the cusp of making SOLDIER a bit more every day.

And it certainly helps that he is seeing Zack tomorrow, and has an, _ahem_ , a date with Sephiroth on the weekend.

Things are looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I had so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it!! I was thinking about doing a fourth chapter with both Clouds, Zack and Sephiroth but that feels exhausting to write, haha.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the Sefikura No Rights discord, who are some awesome people, and you can find me on twitter at @Rafira_kez !
> 
> EDIT. OH SHIT. Thank you so much to IggyBiggy who reminded me that I didn't address something extremely important: VINCENT!
> 
> I know it's meant to be "show, not tell" but Cloud and Seph weren't going to find this stuff out, ever, so I'll just tell you. AC!Cloud killed Jenova while Sephiroth was distracted, then evicted a confused Vincent and set the mansion on fire the next day, making sure to destroy all the fake books Hojo had planted there. The journal from Ghast explains Sephiroth's parentage in the gentlest and emotional way, from the only man who was ever like a father figure to Seph. He believes it all, his heart grows three sizes, and he gets therapy or something. AC!Cloud does some other terrorism and makes shinra less evil after he kills Hojo and Shinra, again. Everyone lives happily ever after.
> 
> Also, I challenged myself to write in present tense this entire fic and it was hard.

**Author's Note:**

> CLOUD IS A HOLE AND HE MUST BE FILLED.  
> Written for the Sefikura discord server - but from a thought I had mid last year.  
> let me know what you think please!!! <3


End file.
